Question: Simplify the following expression: ${k+3(3k+2)}$
Answer: Distribute the ${3}$ into the parentheses: $ k + {3(}\gray{3k+2}{)} $ $ k + {9k+6} $ Combine the $k$ terms: $ {k + 9k} + 6$ $ {10k} + 6$ The simplified expression is $10k+6$